


LA to Home

by Jessymessy101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 4x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 04, Surprises, new ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Danny decided to come home early to surprise Steve. Little does Danny know the plane he just arrived on was diverted from disaster by none other than one commander Steve McGarrett.Short fluffy one shot based on season 4 episode 8.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	LA to Home

Danny was in New Jersey or at least that’s where he was the last time he’d spoken to him on the phone. 

Little did Steve know that the LA to Honolulu flight that the little punk hacker had hijacked from his laptop, also included one detective Danny Williams. 

They must have missed each other on landing because Danny was able to slip past him unnoticed by either men and straight to the baggage carousel. Danny was eager to see the other guy and was one of the first out of the arrivals gate and out into the Hawaiian sun. He grabbed the first taxi he spotted and jumped in reeling off Steve’s address. 

“You on vacation?” The taxi driver asked, clearly he was the chatty kind of driver. Ordinarily Danny would just ignore the guy but he was in a chipper mood so humoured the guy. 

“Actually, I’m coming home” Danny smiled at the word home. He never thought in his wildest dreams he’d be calling this rock home but here he was. 

The taxi driver smiled at him through the rear view mirror and they thankfully settled into silence for the rest of the journey. 

.........................................................

Steve was pissed. The stupid kid had hacked the atm and mocked him from behind a screen. He would find him and god help the poor bastard when he did. 

He was so distracted in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the screen door open and close quietly behind him. He’d been sitting out on the beach for so long that he hadn’t even noticed the sun going down on him. It had only been a week and he knew he just had one week left before he came home but he couldn’t help but miss Danny. 

“Did I miss the sunset?” Danny’s voice broke him from his own head and he spun round reaching for his hip on impulse. 

“Danny! What the hell are you doing here?” Steve beamed at him, his heart rate refused to settle from the scare but he was far too happy to see Danny. 

“I missed you, so thought I’d come home early” Danny beamed his cheeky grin. “Do I get a hug?” Danny asked opening his arms for Steve. 

“Do you get a hug? Of course you get a hug, come here!” Steve rushed the smaller man and wrapped his arms low on his body scooping him up with one smooth motion spinning him on the spot. They were both laughing and Danny had his arms wrapped tight around Steve’s neck holding on at the unexpected lift. 

“I missed you” Danny whispered into his ear. Steve slowly let him back down onto the sand. Leaning back to look into Danny’s eyes. 

“Missed you too...I’m so glad you’re home” Steve laughed. Leaning down slowly and gently brushed his lips against Danny’s, taking the initiative but letting Danny lead the way. It was slow and sweet and neither said anything for a while when they broke away. Steve still had his arms wrapped around Dannys waist. “I can’t believe you came home early, for me” 

“What can I say babe, I missed you” 

“So you said, why don’t you show me how much you missed me” Steve smirked down at him. 

“Hmm as tempting at that notion is, I have been travelling for a year and I stink of plane food so I’m going to take a shower maybe get something to eat that isn’t in foil...” Danny paused looking at Steve he noticed the adorable pout on his face. 

“Wait, LA flight?” Steve asked

“Yeah, why? Hey whoa” Danny was cut off when Steve wrapped him up in his arms breathing him in. His grip was tight, it was like if he let go Danny would disappear and this would all be a dream. “I’m here babe, I’m fine” Danny whispered into his shoulder savouring the moment. Clearly something had gone down whilst he was away and he knew Steve just needed this moment. 

Steve pulled away resting his hands on Danny’s shoulders holding him in place. 

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Danny asked clipping Steve’s chin affectionately with his thumb and finger. 

“No you really don’t, you’re already scared of everything I don’t want to add flying to the list.” Steve muttered taking Danny back into his arms more slowly this time so he could take in the moment of having Danny there in his arms. Steve sniffed him playfully hiding his nose in his neck. “So, about that shower?” Steve asked pulling back and wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. 

“Yeah, okay you made you’re point.” Danny laughed shoving him away gently.“You could always join me?” Danny asked in a low voice. 

“Thought you’d never ask” Steve spun him around and pushed him gently towards the house. As they walked towards the sliding door he couldn’t help but pinch at Danny’s side to speed him up. 

“You wanna play that game?” Danny swatted his hands away and sped off towards the house Steve hot on his tail. Both men laughing as they went. 


End file.
